


Little Things #54

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [54]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jaebeom's sweet yet creepy(?) habit





	Little Things #54

"Jaebum, you're not going to sleep yet?" you ask after getting out of the shower to find your boyfriend busy with his camera. Developed pictures are scattered on the floor around him.

"I'll just finish arranging these. You go ahead," he says without looking at you.

You just shrug, already used to him being preoccupied by his hobby. You're actually glad that he has photography when idol life becomes stressful. Your house is decorated with pictures he took from around the world. You also know that he has an album full of your stolen pictures. You just don't want to admit that you've been snooping his drawers because then you'll have to confess your addiction to the way his shirts smell. That must be more creepy.

After five minutes, Jaebum calls you softly a couple of times to make sure you're in deep slumber. When you don't even stir, he stands up from the floor and walks to you. He sits on his side of the bed, you facing his way. He's not going to sleep yet though. He holds out a hand to caress your head, smiling to himself.

He then goes back to his workspace on the floor but only to get his camera. Since he just developed pictures earlier, his film is now a clean slate. He goes back to you, his muse, and finds a good angle.

Jaebum takes about five pictures of you before going back to his work with a smile on his face. He knows how odd it is to take a picture of someone without their knowing. But it's not like he's going to use it to blackmail you or something. He takes picture of you sleeping because he finds you cute. He can just watch you sleep, yes, but during the times he'll be away for tour, he wants to have something to look at instead of just picturing you sleeping in his mind.

That's just what he wanted. No amount of beautiful scenery can compare to how content he feels when he looks at your sleeping picture.

After another fifteen minutes, Jaebum decides to continue arranging tomorrow morning. He puts the still unorganised pile at a corner before settling on his space beside you. He admires you for another minute before closing his eyes, at ease of where he is in life right now.

Just as he falls asleep, you open your eyes and let out the smile you've been suppressing all the while.

 


End file.
